metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilator Beam
The Annihilator Beam is a secret Luminoth weapon, once wielded by the champion of Aether, A-Kul. The Annihilator is powered by both light and dark energy, firing a "matter-antimatter" shot that homes in on enemy targets. Description The weapon was taken from Luminoth hands by the Ing at some point during the war, most likely as the spoils of A-Kul's defeat in the Sky Temple Grounds. The Ing installed the weapon on the machine guarding the Ing Hive, Quadraxis, which used it as its signature attack of firing matter-antimatter blasts. When Samus Aran entered the Hive on her mission to recover Aether's planetary energy, she engaged and destroyed Quadraxis and claimed the Annihilator Beam as her prize. The Annihilator Beam's requires both Light and Dark Beam Ammo to function properly, and uses one of each per normal shot. Its strength comes from its super-fast rate of fire, on par with that of the Power Beam, rather than its actual power level. Normal shots have a homing effect: even without a lock-on, the attack will automatically home in on a nearby target. In the ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Multiplayer, it deals around five units of damage per shot. This makes this beam extremely useful for taking down large hordes of small enemies, or firing barrages at more powerful foes while being able to dodge their attacks more easily. Uses The Annihilator Beam can activate either Portal type, and is able to open striped doors scattered around Aether, which are often shortcuts leading to certain expansions, though it cannot open purple or white hatches. When combined with the Echo Visor, the beam can interact with Echo Key Beam systems to open Echo Gates. When fired at a Light Beacon or Light Crystal, the beam temporarily turns it into a Super Beacon or Super Crystal, respectively. These versions of Beacons and Crystals share their energized (powered by a shot from the Light Beam) counterparts' ability to damage Ing and other Dark-based creatures, while drawing them (powered by a shot from the Dark Beam) into the Safe Zone to be instantly vaporized. This capability is useful for making long fights against difficult Ing much shorter. Though it's an effective weapon against most enemies, it isn't as powerful as the Light and Dark Beams against Dark and Light enemies respectively. The beam is particularly useful in defeating the Emperor Ing, as it damages it in all of its phases. Disruptor Its charge beam technique is called the Disruptor, which does not home in on targets, but offers a large blast radius and stuns enemies. It is interesting to note that the charged shot will destroy a War Wasp Hive, but will not dispatch the shell of a Brizgee; under normal circumstances, both are destroyed by the use of a Missile. It is also strange that a charged shot will not activate a Light Portal shielded by a Safe Zone. This should not be confused with the Sonic Boom, the Annihilator's Charge Combo. In the beta version of the game, the Disruptor was called Sonic Boom, and the Charge Combo was called Imploder. Hacking of the game's demo also shows that the Disruptor had a different appearance than in the final game. The lag associated with this beta charge shot may have been a contributing factor to the change. Charge Combo The Annihilator Charge Combo is the Sonic Boom, an exceedingly powerful shot that creates a rift in space and damages any enemies near the projectile. When activated, it instantaneously creates a rift at the closest target in the line of fire, making for a very fast and powerful attack. Interestingly enough, even though it is named the "Sonic Boom", it cannot be seen when using the Echo Visor, which allows the user to "see" sound. A likely functional reason may be that an object which creates a Sonic Boom, which by definition travels faster than the speed of sound, could not be detected by a sound-based sensor if the Sonic Boom's direction of travel is oriented away from the sensor, as the initial SONAR pulse, traveling at the speed of sound, would be unable to catch up to the Sonic Boom. Official data ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' manual "Fire streams of energy that seek multiple targets and emit sonic waves that can be used on sonic-powered devices. Its shots are effective against light and dark enemies. Charge it to fire a Disruptor shot that stuns enemies." Inventory data Trivia *In physics, the word "Annihilation" is used to denote the process that occurs when a subatomic particle collides with its respective anti-particle. Since light and dark can be seen as anti-particles of each other, the weapon's name may come from more than its destructive tendencies alone. *In New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes, when Samus charges the Annihilator Beam and aims up, openings can be seen at both ends of the shock-absorber rings on the Arm Cannon. This also happens with the Plasma Beam in Prime. *The Annihilator Beam shares similar functions to the Wave Beam in Metroid Prime, while the Arm Cannon takes on the same long shape as the Plasma Beam as well. Gallery Annihilator_Beam_rip.png|A render of the Annihilator Beam from Echoes. Annihilator 2.png|Annihilator Beam - Item Form. Annihilator Beam Symbol.png|Annihilator Beam symbol. File:Beta Disruptor.png|Beta Disruptor shot ru:Луч Аннигиляции Category:Ing Hive Category:Beams Category:Luminoth Technology Category:Luminoth